


The Dark Side Of Light

by Lalalelo94



Series: Fire team Survivor [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalelo94/pseuds/Lalalelo94
Summary: Are all Guardians adults? What happens when Sera stumbles across a child Guardian and learns of the horrors her first year of her new life bought her? And what happens when Osiris becomes more involved with the City and Arjic more involved with Osiris?Sequel to The Aftermath.





	1. Finding Eva

**Sera, what do you think the Vanguard are going to say when you turn up with not only the news that a very evil man may not be dead but that you found a child... And not just any child, a Guardian who has the body and mind of a ten year old?**

"I really don't know Orion, can't say I know many people who've been in my position" I sighed, checking the video feed of my ships cargo bay, the child... Eva... And her Ghost, Storm, were sat talking. Neither looked to be distressed or uncomfortable which was good, though their story made me a little uncomfortable...

_____

I kicked the dust over my fire, extinguishing the already dwindling flames completely before looking round the open plains, a distress call had been picked up about a week ago in the area. But I'd been able to find the source or any signs of a fight, one more day of searching, one more day of walking across open grassland in South Africa and one more day of putting of the inevitable.

**So, you want to check out that old rangers outpost today? It is really the only place we have left to check**

"Sounds like a plan... How far is it?" I queried and Orion looked to me and then in the direction of the outpost, a variety of little whirring sounds being produced as he calculated the distance.

**Best start walking...**

"You are amazingly helpful" I very dryly replied as I started to walk in the direction of our destination, though we didn't get very far before something caught our attention, less than a couple of steps into what was likely to be a long journey the form of someone running towards us and away from a small group to our west, calling out for help.

"Borealis!" I snapped as I crouched down, unslinging the gun from where it materialised on my back and aiming at the approaching group. I was more than a little shocked to see a group of five grown ass men with weapons chasing down a small girl, though it made it extremely easy for me to pull the trigger, putting an end to two of the men with a single well timed shot.

**The other three are slowing down.**

"Good. It makes this easier and quicker" I muttered as I quickly lined up the next shot.

**_BANG_ **

Next shot lined up.

**_BANG_ **

Next shot...

**_BANG_ **

**All five are dead.**

"Keep an eye out for any friends they may have, and call for civilian evacuation at this location" I stated, standing up and heading over to the little girl who hadn't stopped running despite my shots.

"Help us, please help us! They hurt my friend! I don't know how to fix her! Please help me!" The girl cried, pulling a broken Ghost whose little light was flickering as they struggled to move.

"ORION! HELP!" I called, my Ghost shot over, quickly assessing the situation and going to work repairing the Ghost. Though one question burned in my mind. How had she come to posses a Ghost?

**This damage was caused by a human weapon Sera, likely one of those brutes you... Took care of**

I simply nodded, smiling slightly as Orion had to pick his words a little more carefully, not wanting to use any violent language in front of a child.

"Ok... Little one, was it one of those men who did this? And where is this Ghosts Guardian?" I asked, kneeling down in front of the child and getting her to focus on me. Her little eyes took me in for a minute before she blinked a few times and took a deep breath in.

"It was their leader, he calls himself Dredgen Yor... He found me and took me to a camp he runs... He killed people and tried to make me do the same and when I refused he hurt Storm. We were there a long time, when we escaped Storm said we'd been there ten months, that was a week ago, they have been chasing us since... Dredgen Yor actually came after us to begin with... That was when he shot Storm... I've been alone since then... She was there when I woke up... I didn't know what was happening" The young girl said through sniffles and little hiccups.

**But... He's dead... Isn't he?**

"Before my time, lets get back to the city, the Vanguard need to hear this... How is Storm?" I asked and Orion looked to the Ghost who was sat staring off into the distance, despite her optic being lit it was dull, like the vacant look humans get in their eyes at times.

**She will be fine, she is doing a systems reset essentially. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes.**

"Ok. Call the ship down from orbit. And cancel the civilian evacuation, we don't have time to be hanging around, not if it is Dredgen Yor out there" I stated and Orion nodded and did as requested. I turned my attention back to the little girl, from what she had said the Ghost was hers, making her a Guardian.

"So, what do you remember before you woke up?" I asked and she looked thoughtful for a moment before looking slightly annoyed.

"Nothing... Storm said that is normal, though not a lot seems normal" she sighed and I found myself chuckling.

**Ship incoming, and it looks like our new Ghost friend is waking up...**   
**_Eva... Eva are you OK? Who are you? What do you want with Eva?_**   
**We are going to take you back to the city, to the Vanguard.**   
**_ OK. That still does not answer WHO you are... _**

"I am Sera, a Hunter, this is my Ghost, Orion, we saved Eva from a group of men, now we want to get on my ship and back to the last city before anymore of them find us, I only have so many bullets" I stated, the Ghost simply looked at me and then to Eva who nodded.

 _ **Very well then, let's go...**_  
_____

**Approaching the Tower... This is going to make the Vanguards day an interesting one, that is for sure.**


	2. Back In The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera has brought Eva back to the Last City and the Consensus are now squabbling over the best course of action whilst Sera and Zavala have aspects of their relationship they need to discuss and Arjic seems to be picking up his partners nosey habbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people can tell the difference between the Ghosts they all have different formats;
> 
> Sera's Ghost Orion - Bold  
> Zavala's Ghost Neptune - Bold italics  
> Eva's Ghost Storm - Bold italics underlined  
> Luca's Ghost Dom - Bold underlined  
> Cayde's Ghost Ace - Underlined  
> Arjic's Ghost Ansel - Italics - Only ever says the word Beep  
> Ikora's Ghost Aristotle - Italics  
> Phoenix's Ghost Ash - Italics underlined

____________________________________________  
Sera - the tower - Consensus briefing room  
____________________________________________  
  
I sat in the corner of the room listening to them all argue over what the best course of action was, whether they should train the child so she could be sent into combat, used as a spy or just allow her to live as a normal child in the city. Poor Eva was stood in the middle of it all just looking from one person to the next and then the next...  
  
"You're getting nowhere and completely ignoring the most troubling part of this whole saga" I sighed as the room grew a little quieter, though not everyone heard me, only Lakshmi, Ikora and Cayde did.  
  
"And what issue would that be Hunter?" Lakshmi asked, her voice slightly intimidating but I knew her well enough to know she ensuring the others continued to see her as a powerful and tough individual.  
  
"Eva was held captive by someone calling themselves Dredgen Yor... Now I know the story of his and Shin Malphur's showdown, that he was killed... But I also know he was mixed up in some weird Hive magic and I've seen enough Hive rituals to know death is not always permanent for them or those using their magic. I have also heard of The Shadows of Yor... Anyone of them could have taken up his name and now be murdering innocent people and none of you seem to care" I stated as calmly as I could, though I am sure my annoyance was clear in my tone of voice. Also by the time I had finished pointing out the issue they'd overlooked all were listening.  
  
"The Hunter has a valid point... I feel it may be best for us to call it a day, go away and collect our thoughts on the matter and come back tomorrow to discuss our options and decide upon a course of action" Lakshmi stated, her tone much softer now. All the others seemed to nod in agreement.   
  
"Though there is one thing we need to decide upon... Where the child should stay?" Executor Hideo said and everyone looked to the child though Ikora was the only one to step up and speak to her.  
  
"Eva, do you know what class you are?" Ikora asked and Eva looked to Storm who looked to the Vanguard and smiled.  
  
**_She is a Warlock..._**    
  
"Then I think it is only fitting she is placed in your care Ikora Rey. Does everyone agree?" Zavala stated, everyone nodded, Zavala then looked over to me. "Serafina, since you have refused to leave the child do you feel the decision to place her in Ikora's care is the right one?" He asked very professionally, I looked to Eva who looked happier than she had done earlier and I felt confident Ikora would ensure she wanted for nothing whilst in her care.  
  
"Yes. I am sure Eva will be just fine with Ikora" I replied, reframing from making a comment about how it was the faction leaders intent I was concerned with.   
  
"Very well then. Now that everyone is satisfied we shall call it a day and meet again tomorrow at midday" Executor Hideo said and everyone begun to file out, Eva following Ikora out whilst Zavala and I both stayed, both silently waiting until we were alone to even make eye contact.  
  
"So... I am guessing you want to talk about my rather abrupt departure" I sighed and Zavala nodded, giving me a look that made me feel guilty but also let me know he wasn't angry with me.   
  
"How about we discuss it over a cup of tea and some toast... It isn't exactly like many others are going to be wanting my attention at four in the morning" he said moving round the room to stand in front of me, extending a hand which I took and he pulled me up, placing a light kiss on my cheek before we exited the room and headed towards our apartment.   
  
**Just to point out it was half seven in the morning when we left South Africa... We can't control time zones  
 _That doesn't matter, what matters is you saved that girl and came back safe_  
Yes... I am just glad she is somewhere she will be safe from harm**  
  
"Me to Orion. I dread to think what would have happened had we not been there" I sighed as we waited for the lift. Luckily it arrived rather quickly and we were able to head down to our apartment without stopping on every other floor on the way.   
  
As we exited the elevator I smiled at the sight of my apartment door, there was a hole covered up with a piece of wood from where I tried to teach Zavala to use a throwing knife properly and he missed the darts board attached to the other side of the door and in typical Titan fashion he'd put too much force behind it and sent the blade through the door.   
  
As we entered the apartment a familiar smell wrapped around me and I grabbed Zavala's arm and pulled him into a hug. I'd missed him so much, more so than I usually did... Though, that was more than likely down to the fact I left mid-argument and had not checked in with Zavala at all, doing nothing to help dispel tone typical stubborn Hunter stereotype.  
  
"I missed you too" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly and breathing in deeply, more than likely taking in my scent, how I felt and the sound of my breathing, making doubly sure I was alive and in one piece.  
  
____________________________________________  
Zavala - The Tower - His  & Sera's apartment  
____________________________________________  
  
After a minute I pulled back from Sera who smiled at me for a second before moving round the sofa, slowly peeling her armour off as Orion started to run a shower for her.   
  
"Sera, we need to address where our work ends and relationship starts. Something we really should have addressed in more depth at the start of our relationship" I said as I put the kettle on, pulling two mugs out the cupboard and getting everything ready for our cups of tea.   
  
"I think it should be as simple as if a member of the Vanguard asks me to do something and not tell the others, as long as it isn't a stupid request, I do as asked... Not much more to it in my eyes. My job is to do as the Vanguard ask, be it all of you or one of you asking" Sera said as she stripped herself of the rest of her clothing before heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"OK. I feel there should be exceptions, such as if the vanguard, consensus or city would be effected in any way we should be informed..." I suggested as Sera vanished into the bathroom.   
  
"SOUNDS FAIR" Sera called from the bathroom and I just nodded to myself. It was fair, I only wish we'd discussed it earlier on in our relationship, it may have made adjusting to the others way of thinking and viewing things easier.  
  
**_Do Hunters not know how to put things away or in a wash?_**    
  
I was brought from my train of thought by my Ghosts voice and chuckled as Neptune hovered over Sera's discarded clothing, collecting it all up before going into the bedroom and depositing it in the washing basket.   
  
______________________________  
Arjic - Phoenix's apartment   
______________________________  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I became acutely aware of someone shaking my shoulder. Phoenix was sat against the wall with a cup of coffee and his usual breakfast of dry cereal.  
  
"Sera’s back... She just got out the shower and they're about to sit down and chat about her buggering off for a week" he whispered and I shifted in the bed, moving myself to sit next to him, listening intently through the thin walls between our apartments.   
  
"You know I didn't find out you'd gone to South Africa till the next morning... I just assumed you'd gone to see Cayde or Luca. Not half way around the world" Zavala's voice distinctly said.   
  
"I'm sorry... Needed air and then heard Cayde talking to Hawthorne about the distress signal and without thinking I said I'd go. I guess not only do we have to adjust to the fact you are my superior we also have to adjust to the fact we are... Well, a Titan and Hunter" Sera said, she was rather quiet compared to Zavala though; both myself and Phoenix seemed to be straining to hear her. Then again his munching loudly on crunchy cereal did not help...  
  
"Well, we've addressed where our work stops and our relationship begins which was the main issue. And I am sure we will be able to overcome any obstacles life sends our way. We made it to pretty much half a year before an argument on the scale of the Osiris one" Zavala said and I looked to Phoenix who was nodding in agreement with Zavala. Listening to their conversations was almost like a TV drama for him, he even made popcorn when they had their argument.  
  
"Yeah... That is true... Anyway, enough to about that old Warlock. What do you think will happen with Eva?" Sera asked and whilst Phoenix raised his brows in curiosity I sat forward and looked to my nosey partner.  
  
"You know... I'd like to meet Osiris. I imagine he is a font of knowledge" I sighed; Phoenix just looked to me and shrugged.   
  
"Probably, but he abandoned the city when he was most needed, in my books he is an ass, no ifs or buts about it, in fact I would say he is the Grand Ass" he replied, shoving some of his cereal into his mouth before looking thoughtful. "Though... I do have to admit he would probably be an interesting guy to have a conversation with, he must have an impressive amount of knowledge about the Vex..." Phoenix mused with a mouthful of cereal, I simply nodded.   
  
I wonder if Sera fancied a trip to Mercury...  
  
__________________________________  
Zavala - His and Sera's apartment   
__________________________________  
  
I sat back in my seat and took a sip of my cup of tea... What would happen to Eva? Everyone had some reservations about sending her into combat, myself more than others judging from what had been said at the meeting.   
  
**_Zavala... You ok?_**  
  
I blinked a few times and looked to Neptune who was hovering in front of me, a slightly concerned expression on his... Shell.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking. The situation with Eva is not going to be easy to resolve. I would rather she not see combat, save a child who has already been through a horrible time facing any more of the worlds horrors... But then Cayde and Ikora both put forward suggestions that have merit" I said and Sera nodded, taking a few more sips of her tea before looking to me.   
  
"There is also the fact she is going to be curious about everything, being a child and a Warlock, once she comes out her shell a little more she'll probably want to see more of the city, the surrounding areas, other planets" Sera pointed out and I nodded. She was right, and whilst letting a child see anything outside the city was dangerous if we kept her within the city limits she may feel like a prisoner once more. I didn't want anyone to view the city in such a way again, this was supposed to be a safe haven, a place people could enjoy life, not feel trapped.  
  
"It is going to be a tricky situation to resolve. I'd rather she never see combat or deal with the challenges life as a Guardian brings, but she is a Guardian and I can't just send her to the orphanage... The next best solution is Ikora's suggestion that she be trained to fulfil a role within the Tower where she would be in considerably less danger" I sighed, Sera just gave me a soft smile before downing her tea and moving to sit on the sofa and patting the seat next to her.  
  
"Face away from me and take your top off" she said as I started to move, Sera just smiled up at me as I moved to sit in front of her, taking off the clothing on the top half of my body. As soon as my bare skin was exposed I felt Sera's warm hands on my body, massaging my shoulders.  
  
"What do you think about Cayde's idea?" Sera asked and I found myself frowning slightly.   
  
**_That face says it all_  
It definitely does**  
  
"His idea has its merits, due to her size she would definitely be an asset to the Fireteam she would be paired with in order to carry out espionage, though I cannot see many Fireteams being comfortable with that" I said, Sera simply made a humming sound to let me know she'd been listening. Though she did seem to be more focused on the ministrations of her hands.   
  
**Lakshmi had some interesting ideas...**  
  
"Lakshmi always has interesting ideas, though as well as being interesting they can be immoral and outright dangerous" I replied, Sera simply remained quiet. I knew she had aligned herself with the Future War Cult and carried out 'tasks' for Lakshmi in the past, though she'd never told me more than that which I will admit made me curious but I wasn't going to press her for information, not that it was any of my business what she'd done in the past.  
  
**_Though the fact there has been a rise in the number of 'anti-guardian' groups concerns me. I just wouldn't feel right sending a child to spy on them_  
Well it would not be a Ghost making the call, despite it seeming like a hard role we are not put in the position to make such calls like our Guardians are...  
_True, but we are there to guide them, help them. Chances are what we say influences their decisions_  
Also true... Considering the trouble Sera has gotten herself in this past year she should probably listen a little more**  
  
"They do realise we can hear them right?" Sera whispered in my ear causing me to chuckle and the Ghosts look to us.   
  
**Your giving me that look, the one that is usually followed by me dodging knives  
  
** "I listen to you, I just have shit luck and end up in crappy situations" Sera commented, Orion simply shrugged, aware Sera was right but not willing to admit it. Anyone would think they were an old married couple.   
  
**_There is one kind of good thing about no one really agreeing on what to do about Eva... No one agrees with Dead Orbit_**  
  
"I didn't hear what that snake said. I was probably too busy ignoring him" Sera said, ever since Jackal's death Sera had not trusted Arach Jalaal, never referring to him by name or Dead Orbit for that matter.   
  
"That it was a sign, that Earth is doomed and that we should flee for the stars if the Traveller will allow a child to be resurrected as a Guardian. Personally I believe he is clinging to any little thing that could be used to persuade people to back his cause" I said and Sera sighed, her hands no longer massaging my shoulders but simply tracing patterns on my back.   
  
"Because fleeing and setting up a colony somewhere out there in space worked so well for the first people to try that. If he needs any more proof that fleeing into space is a terrible idea he only need look at how many Awoken fled the reef for Earth" Sera stated, clearly annoyed with the Dead Orbit leader, her exasperated sigh making that very clear.   
  
**Ok... Urmmmm**    
  
"I know, I know... Their idiotic ideas and questionable morals just get under my skin" Sera stated in reply to her Ghosts comment. I just found myself smiling, the patterns still being traced on my back.   
  
**_At least New Monarchy had a better idea than I thought they would have_  
Did you think they'd want to crown the kid the queen or something?  
_No, but I wouldn't put it past them to be honest_**  
  
"Whilst I am happy they, for the most part, agreed with Ikora I still feel they'd have little to no qualms about sending a child into a combat zone... What was it Hideo said, 'we have to utilise all the tools at our disposal to ensure humanities survival' so I do have concerns there" I said and both our Ghosts nodded whilst Sera ceased tracing the patterns on my back.  
  
"I think the main things you should focus on is the fact someone called Dredgen Yor kept her captive and that she may be a child but she is still a person who is capable of making her own decisions... Just, remember that in the meeting tomorrow... Or today, whenever you plan on having it" Sera stated shifting to lay her head against my back, her arms wrapping around my waist.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind, this is new territory for us all... It is most definitely going to be a challenge to ensure what is best for Eva is done" I sighed, placing my hands over Seras, enjoying the feeling of her cuddled up to me for the first time in a week.  
  
"Darling... Shall we go to bed?" I suggested and I felt Sera nod, she would probably never admit to being physically tired but I imagine she was.  
  
________________________  
Eva - Ikora's apartment   
________________________  
  
It was weird, the last city was so different to what I had imagined, with both Storm and Dredgen Yor having described it to me I had pictured a large town with some rich areas and some poor areas as well as The Fallen clawing at the walls all the time... Not a huge city...  
  
"It is beautiful, especially at sunrise and sunset" the woman who was taking care of me, Ikora, said. She seemed nice enough, she'd asked me what food I liked, what I liked to drink and if there was any specific I wanted or needed which was nice of her. But Dredgen Yor was nice to begin with too.   
  
**_It has been so long since I was last here, the walls were only just being planned, now look at it all. The other Ghost, the Hunters one, he said there was an attack, the Cabal..._**    
  
The woman, Ikora, nodded at Storm and then looked back out the window.   
  
"A few months ago a Cabal legion attacked the city and put a device around the Traveller that prevented Guardians from using their Light. We were forced to flee the city when Serafina and her Fireteam failed to take out the command ship and were thought lost to us...However, despite all the odds being against her Serafina survived and somehow regained her Light. She gave us back hope and helped us retake our home from the Cabal" Ikora said, she sounded sad despite the fact they got their home back...  
  
**_That must have been when I went offline for a few hours and none of us held at the camp could use our Light anymore. We didn't know what was going on..._**  
  
"None of us... How many of you were held at the camp?" Ikora asked and I looked to Storm who was just looking at me, he was sad now too...  
  
"Ten of us... Though I was the only one they didn't hurt. They said the others were no good" I sighed and Ikora simply nodded before placing a hand on my back and guiding me towards the sofa.   
  
"Eva, you don't have to tell me right now but I'd like to know what happened to you, from the moment you woke up till the moment Serafina found you. However until you are comfortable telling me that we don't have to talk about it, we can talk about whatever you want to or we can do different things" Ikora said as we sat down.   
  
I just looked to Storm who was looking to me, she looked happier, but like she wasn't sure. I knew exactly how she felt.   
  
"I just want to sleep right now" I muttered, Ikora smiled at me and nodded.   
  
"Very well, the bedroom and bathroom are through here, I shall be in the living room if you need anything... And as for pyjamas, well you can just wear one of my tops for now, we can go shopping later on to get you some clothes and any other essentials you require" she said as she searched for something in a draw, pulling out a purple top that was way to big for me, but it would be comfier than what I was used to.   
  
"Ok... Ikora... You and the other man called the woman who found me Serafina but she called herself Sera" I said and Ikora smiled at me.   
  
"Yes, Serafina is her full name, she uses Sera as it is shorter and she likes it more. Myself and Commander Zavala use Serafina as we are her superiors with regards to work" Ikora explained and I nodded. I'd call her Sera; she saved my life and Storms so I should use the name she likes most.   
  
After making sure I had everything Ikora left the room and I was able to lay down in a very soft bed and try and sleep. Maybe counting Ghosts would help...  
  
1...  
2...  
3...  
  
__________________________________  
Sera - Her and Zavala's apartment   
__________________________________  
  
"... Thank you for the update Ikora... Yes we've spoken about the matter, I'll discuss it with you in more detail after a few hours sleep... Not a Hunter trait, just the amount of time I have before it is best I get up, otherwise it means Cayde and Hawthorne are in charge of everything... Oh it isn't Hawthorne I'm worried about... There was the time with the flare... You're probably right... Ok. We shall speak later" Zavala said, he was still in the living room, Ikora had contacted him to give him an update on Eva so I'd got ready for bed, then instead of trying to get some sleep decided to be nosey.   
  
**I hope Eva is settling in OK, it must be a drastic change for her, being in such a large city with so many other people.**    
  
"I'm sure she will settle in fine, Zavala didn't sound concerned so I'm quietly confident" I replied and Orion just looked at me a second before laughing.   
  
**A hunter be quietly confident, it's the only thing Hunters are not quite about.**  
  
Before I could reply the bedroom door opened and Zavala walked in and round to his side of the bed before ridding himself of almost every item of clothing and climbing under the sheets.   
  
"How is Eva doing?" I asked as Zavala got himself comfy, wiggling around in the bed, fluffing his pillow up before laying on his back and looking to me.  
  
"She is settling in, and she asked about your name... I think she has a fondness for you" Zavala said and I looked to him for a second, the kid was with me for a few silent hours, how could she have a fondness for me?  
  
**I'm as surprised as you are Sera**  
  
Orion chuckled and I just ignored him, hopefully he'd go rest his little optic whilst me and Zavala talked for a few minutes.   
  
"You saved her life and stayed with her in the meeting. Granted you were not by her side but you watched every interaction we had with her, I am willing to bet she noticed that" Zavala said and I just shrugged and snuggled into him, allowing his arms to wrap around me and pull me in closer.   
  
"Yeah, I'd imagine you'd win that bet darling... Now come on, we both need sleep" I muttered, placing a kiss on his neck before closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat. It was soothing, helped calm my thoughts and that allowed me to drift off to sleep.   
  
"Hmmmm... It's nice to have you back in my arms" Zavala tiredly muttered, though I didn't reply, I was sleepy and to be honest I ached, it had been a long week in South Africa, a long, hot, tiring week. 


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Consensus still have no idea what to do about Eva and she is not impressed with them, however she finds she can trust Sera, could that trust help others build a better relationship with Eva, or could it make things more complicated?

________________________________________  
Eva – Consensus meeting  
________________________________________

I sat listening to everyone talk about their thoughts and opinions on their dilemma... Where she should stay, if she should see combat, do they inform other Guardians... All speaking as if I was not there, none of them using my name.

“One thing I think we can all agree on is that the child should stay with Ikora Rey, she is the most qualified to teach her everything she needs to know about the city, it’s history, Guardians and their role in protecting humanity” the female robot, Exo even, stated and most people nodded in agreement, though one guy looked a little annoyed though no one paid him much attention... He was a different colour like Sera, Storm referred to them as Awoken, Human’s that got too close to the Darkness...

“Very well, she shall stay with Ikora Rey until further notice... Now onto the much more divisive decision, should the child see combat?” the man in charge, Zavala, asked and everyone was silent for a moment before all of them suddenly started talking at once. I just looked to Storm who raised her shell at me in a shrug whilst I sat back in my chair. Not only was this boring, I was being treated like I wasn’t even here! Did my thoughts on what should happen to _ME_ not count?

“The child should not see combat at least until we are sure she can handle herself out there and even then we cannot send her out alone!” someone snapped

“What Fireteam would take a child into enemy territory with them?” Someone else sighed

“How about for now we agree no combat until we can be sure she is mature enough to be able to effectively function in a high stress environment without endangering others!” a different voice called over the others and I just sighed. Why should I be left to do nothing when that is not what Guardians are for? We are here to protect others... How can I do that when stuck in this place and not given a chance?

“One thing I think does need to happen is that Banshee needs to be brought into the loop and asked to make her a set of armour and some weapons... We’ve been attacked more than once in our own home and there is no guarantee it won’t happen again, if she at least has some armour and weapons and is trained to use them properly she can then not only protect herself but others as well” one of the Vanguard said... He had a chicken in his lap...

“That I agree with” one of the other men said, the rest all voiced their agreement as well... at least they’d teach me something useful... Was that chicken staring at me?

“Good... then it is settled, the kid now has six parents to look out for her!” the guy with the chicken exclaimed, most of the others just groaned whilst Ikora shook her head and smiled at him.

“Cayde, I think you need to stop bringing that chicken everywhere with you” she stated and he looked down at the chicken and then back to Ikora and he sighed in defeat, placing it on the ground and trying to shoo it in the direction of the door.

**_ It is still staring at us... Oh, it is coming over... Eva... I have an uneasy feeling about that bird _ **

“It has attempted to eat Ghosts before” Cayde stated and Storm looked over to him and then back to the chicken, floating a little higher in the air as it stopped at my feet and then jumped up onto the chair, causing not only Storm but Ikora’ Ghost to move out the way.

“It is just a chicken. Calm down” Ikora sighed and her Ghost looked to her rather sternly.

 _Orion was swallowed by a Thrall, a chicken is not much smaller!_  
**_And he won’t be pleased at you for stating that fact_  
_What did his Guardian do?_  
**_She stood laughing until the Thrall chocked to death and then cut him out_  
_**Admittedly is does sound funny**_  
****_If you say so..._

Once the room quietened down and everyone agreed to leave the subject be for now people started to leave, though I was stuck, the chicken seemed to have settled down in my lap. I just looked up to Ikora who smiled and stood.

“Whilst the chicken seems comfortable you are going to have to rouse him, I have business to attend to and would like you to come with me, of course Storm will have to stay hidden, for now you are simply a child who has ended up in my care” Ikora stated and I sighed and nodded, it felt like that anyway... Not like I was allowed to be a Guardian.

________________________________________  
Storm – With Eva in the Bazaar  
________________________________________

Myself and Eva sat in the Bazaar just watching the day go by, people coming and going, Guardians going about their business, talking about their days and what they did or hoped to do. None seeming to notice me, then again, I was not visible to them...

“Why am I being treated like an object Storm? It is like I am a puppet again, just like the outpost all over again, I am not my own person, I do as Dredgen says or die, I do as told here or... Or something!” Eva stated, sounding rather annoyed at the entire situation.

**_ Eva, you have to remember that nothing like this has ever happened before; no one knows how to approach this... Maybe you need someone you can talk to about how you feel, someone you can trust _ **

“Who here can I trust? It seems everyone is fighting over having me do a different thing and none of them seem to be able to agree and I doubt any of them could keep a secret if it meant saving their own life” Eva sighed and I found myself doing the same.

After a few minutes silence Eva sat up a bit more and looked round, having heard something and I did the same, there was no danger present, no one talking about us, what had she heard?

“Sera... I trust her, she saved my life and doesn’t seem to care for the whole annoying arguing that goes on” Eva stated and I nodded, that was true, the Hunter had shown little interest in the politics of the situation and had been the one to find and save us...

**_ Sera would be a good choice, Hunters tend to be lone wolves who are masters of espionage and therefore are capable secret keepers _ **

“Really? Maybe she can help me become a good Guardian, then they will have to let me help protect people!” Eva chimed, sounding cheerier though I doubt she realised the Hunter would likely have a faction she was aligned with or that she may not be up to teaching a child how to fight...

Maybe the Guardians of the Tower were not the only ones who needed to adjust to Eva, maybe I did as well. I was so used to being around adults when I had not found a Guardian, and now I was the Ghost with a child for a Guardian... I wonder what that meant for me in the future. Would people look at me as they may do Eva? Will people talk about me as I am the one who resurrected her? Oh, why did it have to be so complicated?

__________________________________________  
Sera – Talking to Hawthorne in the Bazaar  
__________________________________________

I leant against Louis’ little perch whilst he stretched his wings, Hawthorne watching him as he flew over the city, surveying what he probably believed to be his kingdom, like that damn chicken does from the Hanger.

“You should get yourself a bird” Hawthorne suddenly commented and I chuckled, earning myself a pointed look from the woman.

**You know what she means; get that mind of yours out the gutter. I raised you better than that.**

“Then again, all you Guardians make having Ghosts look really hard work” Hawthorne then commented and I found myself having to suppress a laugh whilst Orion just stared at Hawthorne, if he had a jaw I am sure it would be on the floor.

“They can be hard work... Make you feel bad for stuff, can be really nosey... Feel like you don’t listen enough, really demanding” I replied, pausing now and then to keep myself from falling into a fit of laughter.

**You know what; I make you feel bad for stuff when you obviously have not given any thought to how others around you feel! And I am nosey because you hide things from people and you do it well. It is a bad trait all Hunters have, you are all too secretive, and you cannot deny that. Oh! And as for listening! You never listen! You NEVER listen to me; if you did you’d have fewer deaths on record my dear Guardian.**

“Though they are really caring, just like Louis, just less feathery and they arguably make more mess” I commented and Orion just glared at me before floating off, probably to go complain about me to one of his Ghost friends. That or complain about me to Zavala or Cayde, hopefully Cayde, if it was Zavala I’d have Zavala telling me to be nicer to my Ghost so he stops bugging him in the middle of the day.

Both myself and Hawthorne fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, though a soft cough caused us both to turn to see Eva stood there, the girl smiling at both of us for a moment before very politely asking a question.

“May I speak to you in private Sera?” she asked and I just nodded, not exactly sure what to do, and it seemed Hawthorne was feeling the same as she just gave me a bit of an odd smile before calling Louis back as I moved past her and lead Eva up the stairs that would take us to the little seated area for the roof top cafe if I had gone up that far. However there were a few little windows that jutted out providing us with a little seating area half way up the stair case as well as some privacy.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” I asked shifting a little so my scout rifle wasn’t sticking into my back as much whilst Eva sat there looking out the window, seemingly extremely thoughtfully, which was odd for a child to be doing... At least I think it was.

“I want to learn how to protect other people, not just myself. I want someone to teach me what it means to be a Guardian without treating me differently, without treating me like I can’t do half the things they can” Eva complained and I nodded as she spoke, listening to her carefully. I didn’t want to misinterpret something she said and either have her think I don’t care about what she has to say or give her rubbish advice.

“If you want someone to train you I will help you, as will my Fireteam, though you will have to expect to be treated differently to some extent. There are some things you simply cannot do because you are not an adult, there are physical limitations” I stated causing Eva to look a little disheartened.

**_ She is right Eva, Guardians are stronger than your average human or Awoken, however that extra strength is essentially added to the strength they would have possessed when they were alive meaning whilst you gained strength, it does not compensate for the fact you were already physically weaker than most others.  _ **

Storm’s comment seemed to sink in more than mine did as Eva nodded and looked to me with a smile, granted it was a bit of a sad smile but it was a smile none the less.

“Also there are things that no one can teach you such as death... No training can prepare any Guardian for their death or that of another” I said, both Eva and Storm fell silent for a moment before Eva looked to her Ghost who gave her a reassuring nod.

“I’ve died since Storm brought me back to life, both before I was found by Dredgen and after. I know it happens and most likely will happen to me again at some point as well as to every Guardian in this Tower... But it doesn’t scare me anymore” Eva said and I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. In that moment I saw her as a child, a child telling me death does not scare her, it is now essentially another daily experience in her eyes... Be it Dredgen Yor or someone using his name, they were going to pay with their life for this.

“Eva, you are aware Guardians can die a final death aren’t you?” I asked her and she looked at me almost confused for a moment before looking to Storm who nodded. “Whilst we can be brought back to life should our Ghosts be damaged or killed then we will remain dead, or should something like the Cabal attack ever happen again and we are cut off from the traveller we may die and be unable to be resurrected” I added and Eva nodded, hopefully that may help her understand why others were cautious about her seeing combat.

“Sera... Have you ever seen another Guardian die their final death?” Eva suddenly asked and I looked to her a little shocked but quickly composed myself.

**_ Eva... Maybe that subject it a little bit to morbid to get getting into right now, and rather personal... _ **

Eva’ Ghost, Storm, stated though I smiled and shook my head, dismissing the Ghosts comments and shifting so I was a little more comfortable, Eva did the same, sensing she may be here for a while.

“I am going to tell you about an old friend of mine called Jackal, my old Fireteam and the Iron Lords, all of whom have perished with no hope of returning to this world” I said and Eva nodded, her expression was one of fascination and focus, probably because I was making it sound like a fairy tale.

___________________________________________  
Ikora – The Bazaar – Stood with Hawthorne  
___________________________________________

I had noticed Eva approach Sera and Hawthorne, following the Hunter up the stairs to a seating area though it seems like they did not go all the way up the stairs as both myself and Hawthorne could hear the pair talking. They were now discussing death, a rather morbid but important topic, one Sera was handling very tactfully.

“I am sorry your friends died Sera... I hope I don’t lose anyone I become friends with... Like you” Eva’s voice stated and I imagine my expression was one similar to Hawthorne’s, a mix of sadness and disbelief that we were hearing a child say such things.

“It is not everyday a Guardian faces their final death and I do not intend on facing mine for a long, long, long time... Though it is healthy to be scared of death, it helps you develop a respect for your enemies, for their abilities and the fact they are not mindless monsters, they are living beings who are capable of calculating a plan and executing it, just like we are” Sera stated and Hawthorne nodded in approval at the Hunters statement.

“Thank you for explaining all that to me Sera... You don’t talk to me like I am a child who doesn’t understand how the world works” Eva said and I found myself smiling, it seemed Eva had found someone she could trust in Sera, someone who she could turn to for advice if she felt like she could not come to me or another member of the Vanguard.

“Though there is one thing that does concern me...” Eva suddenly added and both myself and Hawthorne seemed to listen in a little more carefully, even Louis seemed to be interested in what would be said next.

“When I was with Dredgen Yor he used me for my powers and abilities, I am worried that will happen again, whenever they talked about me in that really boring meeting this morning it was as if I was not there, as if I didn’t matter, none of them used my name or even asked me what I thought. I am not a puppet...” Eva stated, annoyance clear in her voice, guilt most likely written all over my face, I should have corrected them when they referred to her as ‘the child’ and reminded them she and her Ghost both have names...

“If anyone ever makes you feel like they are using you, you come straight to me, I don’t care who it is I will see to it that it stops... You are your own person Eva, if feel uncomfortable doing something someone asks you to do, say so, tell them... tell me” Sera stated, her voice stern and clear, she certainly did not beat about the bush when talking with Eva, she was very blunt.

In that moment I realised I would have to change how I interacted and approached Eva should I wish to gain her trust as Sera had, we all will in fact, starting with ensuring we all use her name and we do not treat her as just another child but as her own individual... We need to do everything possible to ensure she does not feel like she is in the clutches of someone who simply wants to use her.

“I can practically see the cogs turning in your head Ikora” Hawthorne suddenly commented and I looked to her and sighed, though before I said anything Eva came down the stairs with Sera and past us, Sera smiling at us.

“We are going to get ramen and I promise we will try and stay out of trouble” the Hunter stated and Hawthorne looked to her and raised a brow.

“You stay out of trouble... I can’t wait to see that day” Hawthorne chuckled and Sera smirked before heading after Eva who was already looking over the menu at the ramen bar.

“So, what were you thinking about Ikora? Whatever it is obviously has you in a bit of a conundrum from the expression on your face” Hawthorne said, leaning against Louis’ post, the bird shifting a little before settling once more.

“About how best to approach Eva, to gain her trust as Sera has” I stated and Hawthorne glanced past me at the pair who were looking over the menu, Sera most likely explaining what different things were to Eva, I doubt they had ramen where Dredgen Yor held her captive.

“I have a theory... Eva trusts Sera because she saved her life, she killed the men that were chasing her and she brought her back to the city. She showed she is not afraid to state her opinion when she interrupted the consensus... Something Hideo took great delight in loudly complaining about... Eva probably feels Sera will keep her secrets and give her unbiased advice as she has no obvious alignment to anyone in her eye’s” Hawthorne commented and I found myself nodding. She was right, Sera did not wear any marks of the factions, she and Zavala did not broadcast their relationship to everyone so it was not common knowledge at this point in time...

“When Eva finds out about her connection to the FWC and her relationship with Zavala she may feel betrayed by the one person she feels like she can trust, something I think we should avoid at all costs” I stated and Hawthorne nodded in agreement.

“Just tell Sera to tell her, if she finds out she was actively keeping secrets from her it is just going to make things worst” Hawthorne said and I nodded, she was right, though... could telling her damage their relationship more than hiding it?


	4. Mini Food Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Cayde keep that cat in the bag or will thin walls make that impossible? And Fireteam Survivor plan a fun day out, but before that can happen Sera has things to do whilst Ikora takes Eva shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people can tell the difference between the Ghosts they all have different formats;
> 
> Sera's Ghost Orion - Bold  
> Zavala's Ghost Neptune - Bold italics  
> Eva's Ghost Storm - Bold italics underlined  
> Luca's Ghost Dom - Bold underlined  
> Cayde's Ghost Ace - Underlined  
> Arjic's Ghost Ansel - Italics - Only ever says the word Beep  
> Ikora's Ghost Aristotle - Italics  
> Phoenix's Ghost Ash - Italics underlined

_________________________________________  
Luca – The Hanger – Speaking with Cayde  
_________________________________________

“... So Cayde, about this child Guardian business” I asked the Exo, a small chuckle escaped his mouthpiece and his optics focused on me.

“What child Guardian business?” he asked, of course he was going to pretend he had no idea what I was on about, when did the man ever give a straight answer?

** That isn’t an answer Cayde... We’ve heard people talking about it and the faction leaders have been on edge since Sera got back. Something’s happened and you won’t be able to keep it quiet forever **

“You are right, something has happened and we won’t keep it quiet forever but to believe there is a child Guardian is ridiculous” Cayde replied and I looked to Dom who seemed satisfied with his answer so I guess I should be... Anyway, it was crazy to believe that there was a child Guardian.

_BEEP!_

I turned to see Arjic and Ansel heading over, the little Ghost darting over and swirling around Dom who suddenly looked very interested in what Ansel had to say, well... Beep at him.

“Hey Luca... Cayde, quick question, why are you hiding the fact there is a child Guardian and that Sera rescued them when she was in South Africa” the Warlock said and I looked from him to Cayde who just stared at him a little shocked.

“How the hell do you know about that Arjic!” he snapped and Arjic just chuckled.

“Zavala should not take important and private calls in the kitchen, the walls between it and Phoenix’s bedroom are surprisingly thin” Arjic stated and I was rather impressed Arjic would eavesdrop on someone like that; it wasn’t something I imagined him doing.

“Well, I bet he knows when you’re in a good mood” Cayde commented, I was immediately aware of what he was insinuating and glanced to Arjic who either didn’t understand what he was getting at or was ignoring him.

“The Vanguard really needs to get ahead of this rumours before things get out of hand and you have people searching for her or making insane assumptions” Arjic added before starting to head out the Hanger and I just shot Cayde a smile before following the Warlock out, maybe not all Warlock’s were by the book teacher’s pet types like I had previously believed them to be.

“I’m going to go find Sera, see if she wanted to head to Mercury for some fun and a bit of a catch up, want to come?” Arjic asked as I caught up with him and I smiled and nodded.

“Sure, I’d love to come you try and wrangle a meeting with Osiris” I commented and Arjic glanced at me and then back to where he was going.

“How’d you know I want to meet Osiris?” he asked and I shrugged as we walked into the courtyard, the sky clear and sun bright, the height of summer was most defiantly here.

“You are a Warlock, I imagine most would want to meet him, though most don’t know Sera, you do” I said and Arjic nodded, bless him, maybe he’d get lying and manipulating people into believing he didn’t have an ulterior motive figured out one day.

______________________________________________  
Arjic – The Bazaar – Looking for Sera with Luca  
______________________________________________

We entered the Bazaar and Luca quickly glanced round before pausing and nodding up to the small seated area one of the cafes had set up, Sera was stood against the railings looking down at us, she simply motioned for us to come up and join her.

“She’s in a reflective mood if she’s up there” Luca commented and I glanced to him a little confused, he must have realised as he quickly added what he meant onto his little comment. “I, Sera and Jackal had breakfast together up there the day before they went to Nessus” Luca commented and I nodded, the last day they were all together before Jackal was... was essentially killed and replaced by the Fallen.

As we went up the steps towards the seating area I began thinking about how becoming part of Fireteam Survivor had given me so many opportunities to go to new places and go on various adventures, make new friends... Meet Phoenix... However, there were times I felt almost like a replacement for Jackal, like if they didn’t need a third person they would have not invited me to join them.

“Sera... How you doing?” Luca asked the Hunter who was seated at a table with a coffee looking out over the city, Luca sitting opposite her.

“I’m doing well... What are you boys doing?” Sera asked, smiling at both of us before looking back out over the city, I just hovered around the last chair, potentially where Jackal sat when they last shared a meal before that fateful day on Nessus... Once I finally took a seat and silence fell I felt like a replacement, not a Fireteam member...

“Arjic wants to meet Osiris and he wants all of us to go... Though, we haven’t done anything together in a while so it doesn’t sound like a terrible idea to me” Luca suddenly commented and Sera chuckled slightly.

“Can’t see why anyone would want to meet that pompous, arrogant and cocky old bat but fair enough, at least his Ghost is a lovely individual who doesn’t put up with his shit like others would” Sera stated and Orion just sighed.

**Everyone loves Sagira so much**

 “Well, she is lovely” Sera responded and Orion just glared at her before falling silent, silence then fell over all of us, it was a slightly awkward silence however.

“It would be nice to just go have some fun though, let out a little steam and not have to worry about saving the world or anything like that... However it will have to be tomorrow, I have a few errands to run” Sera said and Luca chuckled.

“You enjoying domestic life” Luca teased causing Sera to cast a glare his way.

“I have saved more asses more times than you can count mate so shut-it you cocky Hunter” Sera replied and I just laughed at the pair of them.

“You two are so alike... Hunters are so funny” I commented and the two then glared at me. Crap. Now I was fair game.

________________________________________  
Ikora – The City – Shopping with Eva  
________________________________________

“There are so many people” Eva commented and I found myself smiling and nodding in agreement, there were so many people and it was a great sight to behold, to see the city alive once again and to see people happy and going about their daily lives.

“The number of civilians surpasses the number of Guardians with ease, it is our job to keep these people safe from any harm” I replied and Eva looked up to me and then back around, she was taking in every sight, sound and smell as we went around each shop, past every market stall and by every restaurant.

“So, we have clothing, toiletries and various books, is there anything else you can think of that you will need in your day to day life?” I asked her and Eva paused and looked round shaking her head, though I imagine there were so many things she wished to look at and if we had the time I would have loved to let her, to allow her to experience the city as it brought me joy to see her happy here.

“Can we head back soon, I’m getting hungry” Eva said and I smiled and looked round. There was a limit to what food I could cook myself or order within the tower; however my options were not as limited in the city.

“How about we find somewhere to eat here? You can try something new and we can figure out what food is your favourite” I said and Eva nodded happily, that obviously sounded like a very good plan to her.

_There are seven different restaurants nearby that serve a variety of food_

“Very well, we can try something from each of them if you like, make an adventure out of it” I said and Eva smiled and nodded, it may not be the adventure she was wanting but it would be interesting for her none the less and would give us time to bond, time to build up a solid relationship.

We made our way to the first restaurant which served pasta dishes and we had a meatball dish to share as well as a soda which Eva gulped down before we started on the food.

“This is so tasty, can you make this?” Eva asked half way through eating the meal and I was thoughtful for a second, I had never really attempted to make meatballs before but I am sure I could manage something similar to this with the right recipe.

“I imagine I could give it a go” I said and Eva smiled and I let her finish off the rest of the dish whilst I drank my soda, keeping an eye on the time as I did not want to go back to late if I wished to speak with Sera before the Hunter retired for the night.

_The nearest of the other restaurants is an establishment that specialises in fish, then after that it will be food inspired by the spices that were once produced in India and then the others specialise in a variety of food with the last one being well known for desserts._

“That sounds like a plan” I said and Eva smiled and I asked for the bill so I could pay and we could continue our little food adventure.

________________________________________  
Sera – In the City – Food Shopping  
________________________________________

After catching up with Luca and Arjic I had headed down into the city to get a few bits, I had decided to make tea tonight, just an easy simple meal, a nice steak and some vegetables, something that I could easily cook.

**You know, you are getting better at all this domestic stuff, before you started a relationship you often only went food shopping if you had already had take-away for the past week.**

“Would you prefer we spend months in the wild with little to no contact with anyone else for extended periods of time?” I asked Orion as I paid for my shopping before taking a leisurely stroll back to the tower, Orion shaking his shell. 

**I am perfectly happy with things the way they are Sera, please don’t go spending half a year in the wilds**

“I won’t, now remind me how Zavala likes his steak, I can’t remember for the life of me” I sighed and Orion chuckled and then paused. Great, if he couldn’t remember I was going to look like a bit of an ass asking.

**Rare! He likes it rare whilst you will eat yours raw if you have no other option**

“Only in the wild, I have options here so I will just cook them both rare then I don’t have to deal with a second pan and timings to get them both done on time” I stated and Orion nodded, agreeing that it was a good plan.

**You think you would ever settle down with Zavala?**

“What do you mean Orion?” I cautiously asked, he could mean anything from marry him to a family... Or some other odd thing only Orion could think up.

**Become Mrs Zavala**

“I don’t know, we are nowhere near that stage of our relationship Orion, we’ve only been together half a year. Though I imagine as long as nothing major happens to ruin things between us that we will eventually get to that point...” I mused and Orion just hummed a little.

**I believe you will get to that point, the relief he exhibited when you woke up after the Jackal attack, and the grief he showed when you were stabbed, according the Lord Shaxx he was distraught.**

“Had it been him I would have felt the same, I cannot imagine losing him Orion, that would be my worst nightmare come to fruition” I said and Orion sighed.

**I’ve lived mine, I thought I lost you, I was sure I lost you...**

“But you didn’t Orion so don’t worry about it, now come on, onto a cheerier subject” I said and he smiled and nodded.

**You are totally going to want me and Neptune to stay out the way tonight right?**

“Correct” I laughed.

___________________________________________________  
Sera – Later that night – Her and Zavala’s apartment   
___________________________________________________

I set the plate down in front of Zavala who smiled and took a sip of his wine as I put my plate down and topped my glass up.

“You didn’t have to cook for me, I know you much prefer watching me cook and drinking the wine before I have a chance to get a look in” Zavala commented and I kicked him under the table but he just laughed.

“You make it sound like I have a problem, it isn’t like I have wine that often” I sighed before taking a sip of my drink and tucking into my meal, Zavala followed suit though I could feel his presence on the edge of my mind so I let him in and I could feel a familiar warmth, a connection that was easy and took no effort to maintain, I could feel his love.

“You know, I bought a dessert, but we can skip that if you want” I muttered and Zavala looked at me smirking.

**_Why not just leave your dinner and go straight to it... For Travellers sake, you don’t see her for a week and the two of you can’t wait to skip to the fun bit of a date  
_ Hunter’s are impatient and Titan’s stubborn so once they have an idea in their heads they just go with it...**

“Are you two quiet done” Zavala commented and the Ghosts both sighed and I chuckled as I finished my meal off and picked my glass up and moved to the sofas, Zavala following suit having finished his meal before me.

“Oh and Neptune, I think we are defiantly past the dating point, in fact I’d say we skipped that bit entirely” I chuckled, placing my wine on the coffee table and moving to sit in Zavala’s lap once he’d got comfy on the sofa.

I pushed my body against his, crashing our lips together, enjoying the feeling of his hands running up and down my sides, his lips moving against mine, his body pressed against mine.

“I’ve missed your kisses” Zavala whispered as he broke the kiss, looking up at me as I smiled down at him, ready to pull his top off when there was a knock at the door and I let out a frustrated groan for all the wrong reasons before getting up and heading to the door to see who the hell was ruining my fun.

I opened the door and Ikora was stood there patiently and I moved aside to allow her in, whatever she was here to speak to Zavala about was probably important.

“Is everything alright Ikora?” Zavala asked and she nodded politely.

“I am actually here to see Serafina” she stated as I closed the door and I looked to her a little confused, had something happened to Arjic? Had something happened on Mercury? Why was she here to see me?

“I would like to talk to you about the discussion you had with Eva earlier today in the Bazaar” Ikora stated and I nodded moving past her and picking up my glass of wine and taking a sip before perching on the arm of the sofa...

“Wait, how do you know about that conversation?” I asked and Ikora was about to say something but I could tell what she was going to say from her facial expression. “You listened in! What gave you the right to eavesdrop on our conversation?” I asked a little shocked that Ikora would do that, though to be fair; she could be sneakier than most Hunters so it should not really surprise me.

“I apologise, I did not intend to but you had not moved that far away from Hawthorne, who after the conversation had concluded pointed out to me that Eva trusts you because you saved her life and because of how you approach and treat her which raised some concerns with me” Ikora stated and I sighed and took another sip of my wine.

“And what are those concerns Ikora?” Zavala asked and Ikora took a deep breath before looking back to me.

“Another reason Eva trusts you is she views you as unbiased, unaligned and impartial to what the Vanguard and Factions do when that is far from the case. It would be best for you to inform her of your allegiance to the FWC and your relationship with Zavala so should she ever become aware of it she will not feel betrayed and your relationship with her will not be damaged” Ikora stated and I sighed, downed my wine and nodded.

“Very well, I shall speak to her tomorrow before I head to Mercury for a few hours with Arjic and Luca...” I sighed and Ikora nodded and started to make a move to leave though stopped at the door.

“And I am sorry for listening in on your conversation with Eva, I profusely apologise” she stated before letting herself out and I sighed and stood up, heading back to the kitchen to top my glass up.

“How the fuck do you tell a kid you are not impartial due to who you fuck and whose opinions you share” I muttered which caused Zavala to chuckle.

“Come on Sera, you can worry about that tomorrow morning, don’t let this get in the way of tonight’s fun” he said and I let out a frustrated groan once again, how could I just push this to one side? I was annoyed and now had to have a probably awkward conversation with a ten year old in the morning.

**Come on Sera, it is not that big of a deal, as long as you don’t word it as you just did you should be fine. Being truthful with her is the best thing to do, so just do that with a little less swearing and more tact.**

“Not helpful Orion... And anyway I had this great night planned, I had cooked, there is a dessert waiting in the fridge for between rounds of sparring and I just wanted to relax and have a nice night with my boyfriend but obviously that could not happen could it!” I sighed as I headed back towards the sofa, downing about half my wine en route, though before I could finish off the second half Zavala stood, took my wine from me, finished it off himself and placed the glass on the coffee table.

“Hey, who said you could drink my wine whilst I am having a dilemma” I stated but Zavala just smiled at me and grabbed me by the hips pulling me back down on top of him on the sofa.

“I am ordering you to stop focusing on that and to enjoy yourself Hunter” Zavala stated in a rather stern but slightly sexy voice.

“I wish it was that easy darling but it isn’t” I sighed, wishing he had not finished my wine off. That was mean of him.

“Very well then, I order you to enjoy me instead” Zavala suddenly stated and I looked to him, he usually didn’t get assertive but it was most defiantly a sexy look on him.

“If you insist Commander” I replied, biting my bottom lip as he smirked up at me before pulling me into a passionate kiss...

**_And we’ll be somewhere else_ **


	5. Field Trip To Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera has her chat with Eva before taking Luca and Arjic to Mercury to meet Osiris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera's Ghost Orion - Bold  
> Zavala's Ghost Neptune - Bold italics  
> Eva's Ghost Storm - Bold italics underlined  
> Luca's Ghost Dom - Bold underlined  
> Cayde's Ghost Ace - Underlined  
> Arjic's Ghost Ansel - Italics - Only ever says the word Beep  
> Ikora's Ghost Aristotle - Italics  
> Phoenix's Ghost Ash - Italics underlined
> 
> Sagira, Osiris' Ghost's text will start with a : as a way to mark it is her speaking until I can think of a better way to mark it is her speaking.

_________________________________  
Sera - Outside Ikora's apartment   
_________________________________

I knocked on the door of the apartment and a slightly sleepy looking Ikora answered the door and gave me a soft smile before stepping aside and allowing me in. I'd been in her apartment before but never when the sofa was being used as a bed. It seemed she'd given up her bedroom to Eva. 

"I was hoping I could talk with Eva, maybe go up to the courtyard and have a chat in private before it gets busy" I said and Ikora nodded. 

"Of course, let me just let her know you are here" Ikora stated and I stood waiting by the door as I heard talking in the next room followed by two people moving around. Within a couple of minutes Eva emerged, dressed and ready to go. 

"I'll let you know if I head to the Bazaar early, save you coming back down" Ikora stated and I nodded, I would be coming back down anyway, I had some gear to pick up and Zavala wanted to see me before I left. 

"Come on then, let's go" I said and Eva followed me out the apartment and into the elevator wordlessly, however once the doors closed she seemed to find her voice.

"What is it you want to talk to me about? And why so early? Do hunters always get up so early?" She asked and I chuckled. She seemed to be coming out her she'll more and more with each passing day. 

"Just a few things I think you need to know, and as to why so early, I'm heading to Mercury later this morning so it had to be early... Oh, and Hunters are usually awake very early, we run on minimum sleep at all times, anything over three hours sleep is considered a lay in" I said in answer to all her questions, her curiosity seemingly satisfied for now.

"So how was your first full day in the city?" I queried and Eva smiled and looked up at me, she looked happy which was a good sign. 

"I enjoyed it; I really liked going down into the city and being amongst so many people... I couldn't do that at the settlement, I only ever went through the market a handful of times and everyone seemed so sad. Though not here, everyone was happy and smiling, just doing what they wanted to without the fear of repercussions" Eva said and I found myself feeling half rather proud of the city, though I was slightly disturbed by her description of the settlement. 

**_ It has been a lot more pleasant than I was expecting _ ** **_    
_ ** **It is very pleasant, there are some lovely restaurants**

I just smiled as the Ghosts conversed, following us as we exited the elevator and made our way across the courtyard and up to where Lord Saladin would set-up his 'minimal' Iron Banner stand. 

"So, whilst I am happy that you feel able to come to me about your concerns and worries I need you to be aware that I am not as impartial as you believe me to be" I said and Eva looked to me a little confused but didn't say anything, probably waiting for me to explain what I meant.

"Most Guardians support a faction, usually it is the faction that they believe represents their beliefs and for me that is the Future War Cult... I've been in one too many fire fights and faced enough Gods to believe will ever have peace in my life time... But that isn't the point, the point is whilst I support Lakshmi and the FWC's cause should she ever make you feel uncomfortable tell me and I will do something about it, I've stood up to her before and I'll do it again" I said and Eva looked at me a moment before looking back to Storm who gave her a soft look but did not nod or shake her shell, she was letting Eva make up her own mind. 

"I believe you. You don't seem like the type of person who'd stand by and do nothing if someone you shared views with was making another person feel uncomfortable..." Eva stated and I smiled at her, relieved she was not yelling at me for lying to her. Then again, I still had to tell her about Zavala.

"There is one more thing, now this is a bit of an odd situation... I'm in a relationship with one of the Vanguard however not many people know so I am trusting you to keep it a secret" I said and Eva looked at me a little shocked but frantically nodded her head.

"I swear I won't tell anybody else" she said and I smiled and looked back out over the city, the sun was still low in the sky and the air was still... It was actually a nice morning for a chat like this...

"I'm in a relationship with Commander Zavala, and whilst I love him should he ever go against your best interests I'll make sure in no uncertain terms that he knows he has made the wrong decision and that he rectifies it. I will not have you be made to feel like you cannot do something just because of how others perceive you" I stated and Eva smiled at me and then looked at the city below us. 

"Thank you for telling me the truth, it means a lot to me to hear you say that, to know I have someone looking out for me who isn't just looking to use me... You're the only one who has done that from the start" Eva said and I shrugged, just because she was a child did not mean she did not understand things nor deserve to be treated like she would not understand. 

**We want you to be happy and feel like you can be yourself without having to be afraid of anyone**   
**_ You two are very kind... You seem to not let anyone push you around _ ** **_    
_ ** **It is simply because she is stubborn, if she listened to me more she'd probably get in less trouble and give the vanguard less of a headache**

"Zavala gets a headache every time I'm out his sights, he knows Hunters are adept at getting into trouble but not as adept at getting out of it" I sighed and Eva chuckled. 

"I've heard a lot of people talk about Hunters and their inability to do various things, I'm surprised anyone lets you leave the tower" she said and I found myself smiling and laughing. 

"Remind me to show you what I can do with a throwing knife" I muttered before turning to head back down to the apartments. Eva following suit and listening to Storm tell her about Hunters being expert marksmen and scouts. 

**They also wing it a lot**  
****__ Yes, from what I have seen that is true  
**I shall have to share some embarrassing stories about Sera winging it when we have more time  
** **_ We'd love that _ ** ****__

"No you wouldn't... Now come on, before it gets busy and we spend half the day in the damned elevator" I sighed and the two Ghosts just chuckled before falling silent whilst Eva just walked beside me. 

__________________________________  
Zavala - His and Sera's apartment   
__________________________________

**_Orion has just informed me that he and Sera are on their way back. I would suggest starting to make a coffee_ **

I chuckled as Neptune flew over my shoulder towards the kitchen, the sound kettle flicking on and beginning to boil prompting me to rise from the sofa and make Sera a coffee as well as some toast, a tired hungry Hunter was not a happy Hunter.

After a few minutes the kettle finished boiling, the toast popped and the door clicked open. I smiled to myself at the timing, my smile only grew bigger as the footsteps of my Hunter grew closer and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"How did it go?" I asked and Sera rested her head on my back, not responding right away, nothing giving away her mood.

"It went well; she appreciated the honesty and understands. She is showing her maturity more each day; whilst she may be a child she's been through and seen a lot of shit... That forces kids to grow up fast" Sera commented and I nodded my head as I buttered her toast.

"I'm glad it went well, now drink your coffee and eat your toast" I said, turning in her grip and placing a kiss on her lips which she eagerly returned. 

"Aren't you lovely. Anyway, how did you sleep?" Sera asked, slipping to one side and picking up the mug of coffee, taking a sip and watching me carefully as she drank. She was up to something... She had that look in her eye...

"I slept well, though you knew that already... You've got that look in your eyes Sera, the one that tells me you're up to something" I said, watching as she ate her toast and practically downed her coffee.

"I'm not up to something I promise, you're just being paranoid. Now, I'll be back late afternoon I imagine, I'll come find you when we do get back though" Sera stated and I smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Have a good time on Mercury, don't shoot Brother Vance and stay safe" I said, Sera just rolled her eyes at me but smiled none the less. 

"You know I adore your smile don't you?" I asked and Sera looked at me for a moment before moving over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, smiling brightly at me.

"I know you do, and you know I adore your eyes and the way you look at me when we're alone... You don't have to tell me you love me, your eyes say it all" Sera practically whispered. I smiled at her, running my hands up her sides, over her shoulders, stopping to cup her cheeks and pull her into a long, slow passionate kiss. 

______________________________  
Arjic – Phoenix’s apartment  
______________________________

I sat on the bed cleaning my weapons and listening to Sera and Zavala's exchange, it got me thinking about myself and Phoenix, we were coming up to six months together and neither of us had told the other we loved them... Then again I didn't exactly get the feeling he loved me, I didn't even get the feeling he lusted after me as he did at the start of the relationship... 

_BEEP_

"I know Ansel... I just can't help thinking about it" I sighed heavily

_BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP_

"Easy for you to say, you're a Ghost" I chuckled and Ansel just shrugged and I sat back against the wall...

"I've not got time... They'll be waiting... Ah... Zavala!" I heard Sera gasp and I looked to Ansel who let out a little sigh. I just gestured for him to stow away my weapons which he did and I made my way out the bedroom to see Phoenix sat reading and drinking a cup of tea. 

"You’re setting off then?" He asked without even looking up, he was so engrossed in his book.

"Yeah, didn't quite finish cleaning my weapons though, I didn't fancy listening to Zavala say goodbye to Sera with his tongue... Great, that is an image of our esteemed commander I'll never get out my head" I said, though Phoenix didn't even look up from his book, just made a humming sound to let me know he heard me before taking another sip of his tea. 

"Anyway, I should be back this afternoon so I'll swing by then" I said in the hope of a bit more of a response from my partner.

"Actually I'm heading out on patrol this afternoon, I'm hoping to find a few bits and bobs I've been searching for" Phoenix replied, looking up and giving me a soft smile. Though at this moment in time it didn't make me smile in turn as it usually did.

"No worries, I'll see you tomorrow then" I said before heading out the apartment, though my stomach dropped at the sight of Sera stood waiting for the lift.

**I told you I wasn't going to sort that out for you anymore, you really need to listen more when I speak Sera.**

"I listened, I just didn't think you were being serious" She said in reply before turning to look at me and smiling. 

**Arjic! Good morning, how are you?**

I managed to put on a smile before looking to Orion, "I'm well thank you Orion, how are you two on this fine morning?" I asked and Sera smiled, genuinely smiled, and glanced back at her apartment. 

"We are good, we've had a busy morning" she said as the elevator chimed and the doors opened revealing an empty elevator which we entered together.

"Good... Is Luca meeting is at the Hanger?" I asked and Sera nodded before leaning back against the wall and pressing the button for the courtyard. As the elevator started to move Sera began to hum a tune... It was oddly calming...

**Sera...**  
_Beeeeeep.  
_ **I know, she is such a nosey Hunter**

"What are you two on about?" I asked and Orion looked to Sera who'd stopped humming and was casting a glare at her Ghost. 

"It's an Awoken thing, essentially it is a lullaby for restless children but it works to calm stressed Warlocks nicely... Orion is only saying I'm nosey because it involves the use of our telepathic abilities but not in the way he thinks" Sera said, casting a sharp look over at her Ghost. I just studied her carefully for a second before sighing and leaning against one of the walls of the elevator.

 

"I don't know where me and Phoenix are going, and having to sit there and listen to you and Zavala have your stupidly cute conversations through the bedroom wall, it just gets me thinking and then I get stressed" I sighed and Sera just gave me a soft smile. 

_____

_Relationships take time... Work. Patience. Though most importantly communication._

_Tell him how you feel Arjic_.

_____

**What are you saying Sera?**  
_Beep  
_ **What do you mean by that? I'm not being nosey I'm just making sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble**

"It was just reassuring words Orion" I chuckled and the little Ghost looked to me and then Sera who just smiled at him before exiting the lift as the doors opened, the rest of us following suit and heading for the hanger. 

______________________________  
Luca – Waiting in the Hanger  
______________________________

"Nice of you guys to finally show!" I called across the hanger as Sera and Arjic entered, Sera just smirked and patted my shoulder as she passed. 

"Glad to see you on time for once" she commented and I just smirked and nodded to Arjic as we headed to our ships, seems Sera was eager to get out there, probably so we would be back sooner, from what she had told me she didn't exactly like Osiris. 

** I'm linking the ships comms with Arjic and Sera's and have started the launch sequence, we'll follow Arjic out of bay 4 whilst Sera will exit via bay five **

"Cheers Dom..." I smiled as I boarded my ship, Sera already muttering away to herself with her comms channel open. 

"OK boys, let's get going, I don't fancy leaving late and not getting back in time for dinner" Sera said over comms and both myself and Arjic laughed. 

"Is Zavala even still alive to cook for you after you cooked for him" Arjic teased and I just sat there laughing. It was good to be part of a team who could have a laugh; it was something that made dealing with the horrors of this world a little more bearable. 

______________________________  
Luca – Arriving on Mercury  
______________________________

Once we landed on Mercury Sera turned to me and Arjic and sighed. 

"There are a lot of Vex and a lot of Cabal; they are the easiest things on this rock to deal with. Brother Vance has this holier than thou thing going on so try not to shoot him and Osiris has this whole better than you thing going on so... Try not to shoot him too" she said before walking through a Vex gate to our right and vanishing.

**This way to Brother Vance, Osiris' biggest fan**

Orion stated before following Sera through, Arjic practically skipped through whilst I followed at a more casual pace, I was here for the shooting more than anything so hopefully the pleasantries would be brief. 

**** Wow, it is actually pretty stunning in here I have to say  
_Beeep beep_  
**The one earth is also rather amazing, bar the dead bodies**   
** I heard the Fallen got them  
** **Shame, they may have been less pretentious**

"Ah Hunter, you have returned to Mercury, more likely than not to distract me from what I can only describe as work of great importance" a man wearing a yellow and black robe... And a blind fold said. 

"Actually Brother Vance I am here to introduce my friend to Osiris, he has some questions for him so I thought the least I could do for him was make it possible for him to meet the man" Sera stated, thought her comment seem to rile the man up more than if she had said she'd come all this way to just distract him. 

"Don't you feel there are others much more deserving of the chance to meet Osiris than a friend of yours?" Brother Vance rather sharply stated. Sera just shrugged whilst Arjic stepped forward and smiled at the guy... Not that he could bloody tell.

"I'd be more than happy to take any queries you have to Osiris and maybe help organise for you to meet him as well, we all deserve than chance to meet those we either look up to or desire to meet to satisfy curiosities" Arjic stated in a very calm tone, something Brother Vance seemed to respond to, maybe Sera's 'couldn't give a toss' attitude wasn't exactly appreciated, though probably deserved. 

"Well... Since you offered if you could take this to Osiris I would greatly appreciate it" Brother Vance said, passing Arjic a small yellow book with a symbol painted on it in black.

"OK. Now those pleasantries are out the way shall we go find the old codger so you can ask your questions and we can shoot some shit" Sera sighed turning to leave, waving once to Brother Vance as she did, I didn't even wave once, Arjic was making up for my lack of waving though. 

"He seems like an interesting man to talk to" Arjic stated once we were back outside and walking across Mercury, Sera already lining up a shot , a group of distracted Cabal to our left were her targets. 

"I think his whole holier than thou attitude is annoying and going to get him into trouble one of these days" Sera stated as she pulled the trigger of her scout rifle three times in quick succession. Two Legionaries and a Psion dropped dead whilst there allies turned and opened fire, myself and Arjic taking up position either side of Sera and joining her in taking out the remaining Cabal. 

"I agree with Sera, the man has no appreciation for how hard we work and the toll our work takes" I said and Arjic just nodded, he was smart, he could probably see both sides of things, but there was no arguing with Sera once her mind was made up about someone. Traveller forbid you say something remotely kind about Jalaal or Dead Orbit. 

"Shall we just go find Osiris? Orion, contact Sagira and see if we can find a meeting point that isn't too difficult or dangerous to get too" Sera stated and her Ghost sighed but seemed to do as requested.

______________________________  
Sera - Crossing Mercury  
______________________________

I was well aware Orion was not a fan of Sagira or Osiris but at least his Ghost was aware her Guardian was a bit of a dick... Probably something Orion thought about me, we seemed to be butting heads more than usual for some reason 

:Sera, how lovely to see you back on Mercury. I've sent Orion some co-ordinates at which you will find us; I will let you know if we have to move at all!  
**Co-ordinates received... Shall we go then, so we can go home sooner rather than later.**  
:Don't be such a sour puss Orion; it will be good to see you too  
**Sure thing Sagira.**

"Orion, be nice" I scolded my Ghost before starting to make my way round to the gate that would lead us into the Infinite Forest, Arjic following eagerly whilst Luca seemed more interested in shooting the Vex we passed by. 

"Will it take long to reach the co-ordinates?" Luca asked and I looked to Orion who shook his little shell. 

**Not long at all, for once he isn't going out his way to inconvenience us like he usually does**   
**** You two don't paint a very good picture of him  
_Beep. Beeeep. Beeeeeeeeeep_  
**Yes, both of them used extremely descriptive language to describe him**  
** Was this the one where she then left for South Africa and came back with a child Guardian ** _Beeeep_  
**I can neither confirm nor deny that whole child Guardian thing but the argument where she left for South Africa took place a few days after the initial one**

"Are you guys talking about mine and Zavala's conversation about my aiding Osiris and not telling him?" I asked, the three Ghosts all looking to one another then back to me, Dom the only one not one-hundred percent sure of the answer.

"It definitely sounds like they are. You know me and Phoenix sat and listened to those arguments right?" Arjic commented and I glanced to him and then back to where I was going, just in time as well as we had reached the bottom of the steps that led to the entrance of the Infinite Forest. 

"You know on occasion me and Zavala have taken our dinner into the bedroom so we don't have to listen to you guys screw whilst we eat" I responded and Luca just burst out laughing whilst Arjic went quiet. 

_Beeep._

"Be quiet you" Arjic commented whilst the other Ghosts chuckled. I had a moment where wished I could understand Ansel and marvelled at how Arjic had come to be able to.  

**Ah, the big blue Triangle that could always lead to certain death**

"Yep. Now before we enter a few rules, keep your eyes up and ears open, don't go off on your own and for crying out loud don't fall off the edge, it's a long way down and I don't want to be stood around all day waiting for you to hit the bottom" I said and the two men stood before me nodded before following me into the Infinite Forest. 

"Wow, this is actually pretty cool" Luca muttered as we walked through the tunnel towards to other gateway that would lead out into the open air of the Infinite Forest. He may like to pretend he isn't bothered about going new places and seeing new things but he most certainly was.

"This is where the real fun begins" I commented as we walked through the second gateway and into open air, both Luca and Arjic taking a moment to admire the view and take in their surroundings. 

"It is so vast... So insanely vast" Arjic said whilst Luca simply nodded in agreement. 

"Come on boys, we haven't got all day" I said as I walked forwards and down the steps, platforms beginning to spawn along with a few Vex here and there, nothing three of us couldn't handle. 

"You've got to hand it to the Vex, they're very good at bring dummies for target practice" Luca commented as he sent a throwing knife sailing through the air and into the head of a Hobgoblin who then proceeded to fall to bits whilst Arjic ensured a Vex Harpy was well ventilated with a full clip of a ammo from his auto rifle.

"That they are" I laughed as we pushed on, getting closer and closer to the co-ordinates Sagira had provided.

"Up ahead, is that him?" Arjic suddenly asked and I nodded, recognising the robes and feathers of the old Warlocks gear. He was crouched over something, a dead Goblin from the look of it, tinkering away with the corpse, Sagira on look out. 

:Ah, Sera, nice to see you in the flesh, Osiris leave that dead bucket of bolts alone and say hello!

"Nice to see you too Sagira... Osiris, nice to see you and not because you needed rescuing" I commented and the man simply chuckled as he stood and turned to face us. 

"Serafina, it is nice to see you once more, I was watching you deal with a few Vex after you entered the Forest, your usual skill and grace in battle on full display" Osiris said and I just rolled my eyes, if he wasn't being an ass he was being creepy.

"My comments about your eyes don't seem so annoying right now do they?" Luca whispered and I simply chuckled and nodded whilst Arjic approached Osiris. The older Warlock watching him carefully.

"I'm Arjic... Brother Vance asked me to bring you this. I was also hoping to ask you a few questions if you had the time to answer them" Arjic said, passing the notebook to Osiris who tucked it into his robes and smiled at Arjic. 

"I am sure I have the time to answer a few questions" Osiris said which seemed to get Arjic to stand a little taller, something he did when he was happy or proud of himself.

:Whilst the Warlocks talk how about we catch up

I smiled at Sagira before glancing back to the Warlocks, Osiris showing Arjic something on the body of the dead Goblin. "Sounds like a plan... How's the Infinite Forest treating you?" I asked, looking at the Ghost who shrugged her rather extravagant she'll.

:Vex shoot at us, their simulations shoot at us. But we are learning more and more about the Vex each day, hopefully we can start to undo the damage they have done to our worlds and start reclaiming them as our own. 

 **We'd have to take care of the Fallen, Hive, Cabal and Vex to even contemplate reclaiming anywhere**    
:Are you always such a pessimist  
**More of a realist, the city is the only real safe place for humanity in this solar system due to the numerous threats outside its walls.**

"At least the city is thriving once more... I went round one of the markets last week and it was lovely to see just how happy people seem to be, the attack has only made the, prouder of their home, no one fears leaving their homes or going about their daily lives. Luca commented and I smiled, it seemed nothing could keep the people of the city down for too long. 

:I am glad to hear it. There are days where I miss the hustle and bustle of the city and the Tower but I am happy here, working with my Guardian and trying to keep him out of trouble. 

"Yes the city is thriving, but is that due to the strong leadership skills of the Commander or because the people of the city are strong willed and undeterred by the threats outside the walls" Osiris remarked whilst Arjic looked over a piece of the Goblin Osiris had been showing him. 

:Not now Osiris, let's not turn this into a debate over the Vanguards leadership skills.

Sagira sighed, by now Arjic had put the Vex part down and was standing slightly awkwardly next to Osiris whilst Luca hung back, neither wanting to get involved. Not that I could blame them, though I wasn't about to let him bad mouth the Vanguard or my partner. 

"They've protected the city for years despite all the odds being against them. And I didn't see you fighting alongside us to help reclaim the city from Ghaul or fighting off wave after wave of Cabal just to give me a chance to put an end to Ghaul once and for all. Who knows, maybe if you had been there we'd have been digging less graves once the dust settled" I commented and the smug son of a bitch had the audacity to smile!

"You've got fire in your belly Hunter, maybe you should be the one leading the Vanguard and not Zavala" he commented, not even acknowledging anything I'd just said, not defending himself, not a damn thing! 

"At least I'd have a predecessor who is capable and set a good example" I replied before turning to Sagira. "I'm going to take my leave. Make sure you watch out for yourself OK. And if you ever need a hand with anything let me know and I'll do my best to help" I said and she simply nodded.

"I'll come with you, you coming or staying Arjic" Luca stated and I looked to the young Warlock who looked a little indecisive for a moment and smiled at him which seemed to help him make up his mind.

"I've got a few more questions for Osiris... I'll let you know once I'm on my way back to you guys" he said and I smiled and nodded at him before starting to make my way out the Infinite Forest, Luca following closely behind. 

______________________________  
Arjic – Stood with Osiris  
______________________________

As Luca and Sera left Osiris turned to me and smiled, "So, what other questions do you have for me?" He asked and I took a deep breath and looked to him, hopefully he'd be able to satisfy my curiosity on this one.

"Can you tell me and the mechanics of Thanoutics?" I asked and Osiris nodded and gestured for me to take a seat next to him.  

"I can do one better than tell you about it... I can teach you how to safely master it" he said and I eagerly nodded as he began to explain it to me. 

 __________________________________________  
Arjic - Several hours later, still on Mercury  
__________________________________________

After a couple of hours in the Infinite Forest with Osiris I left feeling happy and complete which was something I had not felt for some time. Both Sera and Luca greeted me at the gateway, asking if I was able to get answers to my questions and both seemed happy. Sera was a lot calmer than she had been earlier. 

It was not long after we headed for home to complete other tasks we had set ourselves for the day. But not before a bite to eat and a drink.

"Hey Arjic, you look rather happy, you looking forward to a night in" Luca joked whilst Sera chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile, most likely remembering our elevator conversation. 

"Phoenix is on patrol so it will be a night in with a good book and a cup of tea or three" I smiled and Luca chuckled and took a sip of his drink, some form of alcoholic beverage. 

"Well, at least we know one of us will be having a fun night in Sera. Or do you have other plans" Luca said and Sera just gave Luca a look that said it all. 

"I'll be relaxing this evening, a nice hot bubble bath followed by a glass of wine" she said and I chuckled.

"Just a glass... Not just a bottle or two" I laughed, Luca joining in whilst Sera flipped us off. 

It felt good to laugh like this; it felt good to be a part of a team. 


	6. Silly Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt at a night in No.2 does not go to plan for Sera and Zavala, however Sera manages to get some more information on Shin Malphur and 'Dredgen Yor' though at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera's Ghost Orion - Bold  
> Zavala's Ghost Neptune - Bold italics  
> Eva's Ghost Storm - Bold italics underlined  
> Luca's Ghost Dom - Bold underlined  
> Cayde's Ghost Ace - Underlined  
> Arjic's Ghost Ansel - Italics - Only ever says the word Beep  
> Ikora's Ghost Aristotle - Italics  
> Phoenix's Ghost Ash - Italics underlined
> 
> Sagira, Osiris' Ghost's text will start with a : as a way to mark it is her speaking until I can think of a better way to mark it is her speaking.

________________________________

Zavala – His & Sera’s apartment  
________________________________

I let out a low groan as Sera pushed her body into mine, her lips leaving mine and trailing down my neck whilst her hands ran up my chest. Though as she kissed lower and lower down my neck I could feel her lips twitch into a smirk every time I let out a groan, she was clearly pleased with herself. As she begun to slowly run her hands back down my chest I started to run mine up her sides, slipping them under her top and relishing the feeling of her skin against mine. 

I was just about to suggest we move to the bedroom when there was a knock at the door and Sera stilled, she became so still in fact I looked to her to check she had not suddenly turned to stone. 

After a few moments of silence Sera began to relax, however there was another set of knocks causing Sera to let out a frustrated sigh. "We're moving and not telling anyone" she muttered as she stood and made her way to the door, adjusting her top as she went. 

"Hawthorne! How lovely to see you. What can we do for you?" Sera asked moving to one side to allow Hawthorne into the apartment.

"I was hoping to speak to the commander in private if that's alright" Hawthorne asked glancing to Sera who nodded and grabbed a pair of her everyday shoes and a jacket before exiting the apartment with a defeated smile on her face. 

"What can I do for you Suraya?" I queried, gesturing for her to join me on the sofa which she did. 

"It's just about some clan business" she started and I found myself hoping it was important enough to have warranted an evening visit. "And also... I overheard one of Sera's Fireteam talking about something I don't think they should even know about" she then added. This could be problematic.

___________________________________

Sera – Out and about in the Tower

___________________________________

I headed to the Bazaar, Orion in tow; he was oddly silent for once... 

"Up for a climb?" I asked as we climbed the stairs up to the cafe seating area, Orion looked at me slightly confused as we stepped out of the stair well before following my gaze up.

**At least if you fall there will be no one around to see you do so...**

"I never fall... And it isn't exactly like I'm scaling a cliff face now is it" I replied as I jumped up and grabbed onto the trellis that some sort of flowering vine grew across. Once I'd managed to secure my feet it was a simple matter of pushing myself up a few feet and over the railings at the top. 

**It's beautiful isn't it**

I looked to Orion and then out over the city, it was beautiful, the glow of the Traveller illuminating the city whilst the moon illuminated the Traveller. It was also so silent, why I didn't come up here more often at night I didn't know. It was a perfect place to just admire the city and think undisturbed.

"Send a message to Cayde... Ask him to meet us up here" I said and Orion looked at me confused for a second but nodded, his little shell whirring as he sent the message. 

**Why do you want to speak to Cayde?**

"I want to ask him a few questions about something in private" I muttered before silence once again fell, allowing me to order my thoughts and calm my mind. Though after a few minutes there was the familiar sound of someone climbing and Cayde appeared. 

You could have just blinked up...  
**Sera could have jumped up but still climbed  
** Hunters...

"Yeah, yeah... What was it you wished to see me about?" Cayde asked, moving to stand next to me. 

"I want to know more about Shin Malphur. I know his story up to the point he killed Dredgen Yor but I don't know anything past that. What happened to him?" I asked and Cayde sighed, expelling air rather rapidly from his mouthpiece. 

"After Yor's death a group popped up, called themselves the Followers of Yor... Kind of like Osiris' fan group but a bit more... Fanatical with their views. Anyway, the Vanguard didn't really do anything about this group and that in no uncertain terms annoyed Shin so he decided to deal with them himself. I heard from him a few times after he took his leave from the city... Though it has been a long time since I last heard directly from him" Cayde stated, something about the tale clearly bothering him but I wasn't going to go prying into that tonight.

"When was he last seen and where?" I quieted and Cayde looked thoughtful for a minute before glancing to me. 

"Fifty year ago in Madagascar... I believe a Warlock bumped into him, he made a report on the encounter" Cayde stated and I nodded, hopefully hat report would contain some useful information.

"Can I have a copy of that report?" I asked and Cayde nodded but the way his mouthpiece twitched slightly let me knew there would be a catch.

"Our dear commander will have to approve the request for you to see the report however" Cayde stated and I sighed, Zavala would want to know what I wanted it for and then every little detail of what I planned to do with the information.

"I don't have the time nor the patience for fifty questions... I'll do it the old fashioned way" I commented and Cayde chuckled.

"There are times I think you've settled down a bit and then you slip back into old habits and being that little bit too impatient" The Exo commented and I held in a frustrated sigh.

"No one is looking into who had Eva held captive the entire time... Why? Why don't you have scouts out there looking into this? Why isn't it considered important?" I asked, some of the frustration I was feeling coming out.

"Sera... I have a scout out there looking into it, he sends me updates every day. Each one has been the same. Nothing to report. Once they give me some solid information you'll be the first to know... OK?" Cayde said and I gave him a small smile and nodded. It would have to be OK for now, there was nothing else I could do. 

"Good, now go home, go take a nap" Cayde chuckled.

"Good night Cayde" I sighed as I slipped away and back down to the ground level of the Bazaar. Cayde still admiring the view as I left the Bazaar and made my way to the elevators. 

Once I got back to the apartment I found Zavala sat on the sofa reading a book, no cup of tea or glass of wine, he was waiting for me and passing the time by reading, not simply reading to relax. 

"You were gone an hour... Suraya was only here ten minutes" he commented, not looking up from his book. 

"I bumped into Cayde and we got chatting... Not exactly like you can have a quick conversation with the guy" I replied heading to the kitchen and making myself a cup of coffee. I didn't feel like sleeping tonight. 

"Very well... I'm going to head to bed" Zavala stated, obviously annoyed but at what I hadn't the faintest idea. He surely couldn't be mad at me for chatting to Cayde... It wasn't like I'd lied completely about that.

"What's bugging you? Something clearly is..." I asked causing Zavala to pause a second and glance back at me.

"Nothing... I'm just tired" he said and I simply nodded, I wasn't going to go digging for answers tonight, he could tell me in his own time if he felt like it. 

"OK. I'm going to stay up and read... Sleep well" I said and he nodded before heading into the bedroom. 

**I wonder what it is that could be bugging him?**

"He'll share in his own time, no point pressing him for information if he doesn't feel like sharing" I commented as I moved over to the kitchen table where Zavala's data pad lay. I quickly logged on and searched for the report Cayde had told me about, sending it to my own data pad. 

**Sera... That is stealing. I am sure if you explained why you wanted to see it Zavala would let you. You can't keep hiding things from him.**

Orion hissed and I found myself rolling my eyes as I grabbed my data pad from the book shelf and moved to sit on the sofa with my coffee. 

"I don't see you in telling Zavala off for hiding things from me" I commented and Orion sighed and fell quiet. 

I found the report on my data pad and opened it, the report wasn't a long one thankfully but hopefully it'd contain some useful information. 

"It's by a member of Ikora's hidden... They located a Hunters camp on an isolated beach in Madagascar... A Hunter who matched the description of Shin Malphur" I muttered and Orion seemed to become curious and began to read it over my shoulder. 

**He also asked them about the Followers of Yor, wanting to know the names of any Hidden amongst their ranks but he did not divulge that information... They then had food and the conversation turned to other mundane topics... Why do I get the feeling that he may have lied a little bit when writing this report...**

Orion commented, I just made a small humming noise and scrolled down to the bottom of the report to see if the name of the individual who wrote it was there.

"Orion... I am reading this right aren't I?" I asked, pointing at the name of the individual who had written the report.

**You have. And he has not long returned to the tower following a patrol on Mercury.**

"Send him a message, ask him to meet me where we had our little chat with Cayde" I said and Orion nodded, seemingly a lot less annoyed now he had something to think about, something to try and solve. 

I closed the report on my data pad and locked it in case Zavala woke whilst I was out and decided to use my data pad. I didn't need to come back to an angry Titan annoyed about me stealing from the Vanguard. 

"Oh, and tell him to ensure he isn't followed" I said and Orion nodded and me, his shell whirring away. He was excited; he liked the thrill of secret meetings and finding out new pieces of information. 

I quickly, but quietly, slipped my jacket back on and slipped out the apartment with Orion. Hopefully Zavala had fallen asleep pretty quickly and wouldn't hear the door close. 

  **So whilst stealing the report was wrong... And lying to Zavala was wrong; I have missed secret little missions and sneaking out in the middle of the night.**

I found myself smiling as we slipped into the elevator and waited patiently as we headed up to the Bazaar. "I could tell... We need a good secret mission, go spend some time together out in the wilds. It'll be good for us" I said and Orion nodded, his shell twitched into a different position, one that let me know he was smiling. 

As we reached the Bazaar I could see no one was waiting so Phoenix had yet to arrive, that or he was hiding somewhere out of sight to see what was going on. Though once I reached the rooftop it was only a few minute wait before the Warlock appeared looking a little confused at the whole situation. 

"I read the Madagascar report regarding Shin Malphur, I know what you put was a lie, it was so vague, unlike a member of the hidden to be vague in their reporting. What did he do; threaten you, drug you using the local flora or promise you something you wanted in return for the information?" I asked, Phoenix just stood there for a moment, completely silent. 

"Can you keep a secret Hunter?" He asked and I found myself smirking as I nodded.

"The report is a lie, I'd be cast out of the hidden if Ikora or one of the others found if given their names up. He drugged me for the information, I didn't realise until it was too late" Phoenix explained and I nodded. 

"Being part of the FWC I understand, it's put me in more than a few precarious positions" I commented and Phoenix nodded, staying silent for a moment before carrying on with his story.

"Shin had a plan to bring down the Followers of Yor without the help of the Vanguard, he was seeking out members of the hidden and recruiting them to his cause, some working for both him and Ikora whilst he helped others disappear in order to work for him without the restraints of city" he said and I nodded, it was a bold plan, and if it worked it'd be a great plan. 

"I need the names of the hidden you gave up... And the names of any you know to have left the Vanguards protection to go aid him" I said, my request causing him to hesitate and glance round. 

"Very well... But you never learnt these names from me. I gave him the names Cora Lee and Liara-6 and I know of one Guardian who did join his cause and that was Misara Val. However she and Cora Lee died in the Red War as far as I am aware" he said and I turned to Orion who nodded.

**Records show Cora Lee died in the initial attack on the city whilst the body of Misara Val was discovered by a scouting party a month after the war’s end in the EDZ**

"Very well, we will look into the where about of Liara-6 tomorrow... I just have two more questions for you. Are you still active within the Hidden and why tell me all this?" I asked and he looked to the Traveller, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Though I wish I wasn't. I'm fed up of living a lie, a half life. Every day I lie to Arjic and those around me. And being deceitful doesn't exactly make for a healthy relationship; it just makes me harder to trust when they found out... And as for why I'm telling you. Well you understand" he said and I looked at him puzzled for a moment before he let out a chuckle. "We wouldn't be here at this time if you hadn't stolen that report from one of the Vanguard, I'm guessing the Commander. How much have you lied to him about Sera? How much have you hidden from home?" Phoenix asked. I just remained silent thinking over his words whilst he slipped away into the night. 

**We should head back**

"You really should Serafina. You never know whose about" an all too familiar voice stated and I sighed in frustration as I turned to see Lakshmi stood there. How the hell did she always appear out of nowhere?

"How long have you been there and how much did you hear?" I asked and the Exo didn't move from her position, she just stood there and smiled at me.

"I heard none of it... Or I heard all of it. It depends entirely on your response to my request" she said, her voice and stature not giving me any hint of how she felt or what she may want. 

"What is it Lakshmi?" I asked rather impatiently, I was not in the best of moods tonight and this little visit of hers was not helping.

"Convince Commander Zavala to train Eva to spy on anti-guardian groups or he will find out the role you played in the death of those scouts aboard that Cabal ship in the EDZ" Lakshmi stated and I just stood there for a second. I felt numb, like none of this shit mattered anymore, I'd lied to Zavala enough times tonight that the first thought that run through my head was 'what's one more lie' but as soon as I glanced at Orion I was filled with guilt.

"Very well. Though I can't make any promises" I said and Lakshmi nodded and left... She must have been a scout in a previous life, with how silently she moved and how physically capable she was...

**Why did you agree to that?**

"The disappointment in your voice is something you might want to tone back... And I agreed because at least I can give it a half hearted go and simply say it was an impossible task instead of having him know I got those scouts killed" I sighed, taking my leave from the rooftop before someone else pounced on me. 

As I headed back to my apartment Orion floated behind me silently, most likely having a rant to himself about my stupid decisions and how I never listened to him.

"I'm going to stay in the living room... Go do whatever you want to" I sighed as I flopped down on the sofa, picking my data pad back up from exactly where I'd left it. 

**I'm going to rest in the bedroom. Good night.**

Orion rather curtly stated before heading off into the bedroom whilst I sat and made a list of all the things Lakshmi could use to blackmail me... It wasn't as short as I'd have liked, but it wasn't exactly long either. 

I'd spied on all three of the Vanguard for her at some point as well as both the other faction leaders. I'd sabotaged a Dead Orbit ship and stolen from the Reef following the death of the Queen... Not that I believed Mara Solv to be dead, not for one second... Then there was that mission. The one where three scouts died because I was careless and didn't do my usual checks before entering the bloody ship and pulling bits out of panels on the wall. 

As I looked over my list I let out a defeated sigh, I'd not done many things for Lakshmi but I'd done my fair share... Though, unlike others I'd never tortured or killed for her.

"Stupid Hunter... You did stupid shit and now look what's happened, it's come round to bite you in the ass" I sighed as I stared at the list. Traveller knows how long I was staring at it. I only looked away from it when I heard Zavala get out of bed and make his way into the bathroom, the sound of a shower starting to run letting me know I had a few more minutes before he'd enter the living room. However I didn't even have a second before Orion entered the room. 

**If you don't tell him by tonight I will. You can't go on hiding things from him like this, it is only going to make it harder and harder to tell him the truth.**

"Don't you dare Orion! He doesn't have to know any of this, I can handle it" I hissed, Orion just glared at me, moving closer to my face.

**You have to tell him Sera. You've been backed into a corner there is no way out of. You. Have. To. Tell. Him.**

Orion replied, whilst it was true I'd been backed into a corner by Lakshmi there had to be a way out, there was always a way out. "I will find a way to deal with it! Zavala doesn't find out... Understood?" I snapped, be it in a hushed tone. 

**He will, from me, tonight. That is if you don't tell him before then. Don't make me do this Sera. I don't want to be the one to air your secrets to him but it has to be done.**

"Will you just stop! Just shut up and let me deal with this on my own! I already have Lakshmi blackmailing me so I don't need you doing it too! You're my Ghost! You're supposed to support me, not emotionally manipulate and blackmail me!" I snapped, causing Orion to just stop where he was, staring at me. Though both of us quickly turned our attention to the door to the bedroom when a curt cough broke the silence.

"Sera. It is time you explain what is going on; you've not been yourself lately, all this odd behaviour, sneaking off at night, asking Cayde about Shin Malphur and now you're being blackmailed by Lakshmi... And don't think I'm not aware that once you have all the information you need you plan on going after the men who held Eva captive, probably without your Fireteam. You never let anyone help you unless they leave you no other choice and that needs to stop, you need to trust me and let me be there for you" Zavala stated, walking over to me and placing his hands on my cheeks, preventing me from breaking eye contact with him.

"I do trust you Zavala, I really do... And I love you dearly and as a result of that I don't want to see you go getting yourself in trouble because of me, not with the consensus, not with the other vanguard... Not with anyone. I don't want to be the one to put you in that position, that would tear me apart" I replied, doing my best to hold back the tears and closing my mind off, my emotions were eating me alive, I didn't need his in the mix, that would be too much. 

"Sera, I don't care if I get in trouble with the consensus, I don't care if Ikora and Cayde are mad at me because I did what any loving partner would do and helped you when you needed me to. I love you Sera, and it is for that very reason I'd do anything to help you, I don't want you to have to face your problems alone, I don't want you going charging off to some remote place and getting yourself killed because you were to stubborn to ask for help or you didn't think I would help you. I love you Serafina, I would do anything to keep you safe" Zavala stated, the love and desperation clear in his voice, the tears forming in his eyes caused guilt to consume me, the other emotions seemingly drowned out by the overwhelming sensation of guilt... How could I be so foolish to think I could keep this from him? How could I be so stupid and not realise I would only hurt him, I wasn't protecting him, I was protecting myself. 

I managed to swallow the lump in my throat and blinked away the tears, Orion's optic shining in the corner of my eye whilst I could see Neptune floating over Zavala's shoulder, carefully observing us.

I moved back from Zavala and to the kitchen, getting myself a glass of water and downing it before turning back to the man I loved, ready for the inevitable anger that would follow my tale.

"Lakshmi wants me to persuade you to train Eva as a spy who can be used to gather Intel on the anti-guardian groups the Future War Cult have been monitoring... If I don't then she'll... She will inform you of how I played a role in the deaths of three scouts who were aboard the Orobos Vecturer" I managed, the words gushing out of my mouth, Zavala was silent for a moment, and eerily still... 

"I am aware of the incident you mean and it has nothing to do with you relieving the Cabal of parts of their ship, it was not just you and the scouts on that ship Sera, Fireteam Tsunami were also aboard, I sent them in after learning that Hawthorne had sent her scouts in without alerting anyone. In their report they stated they were following the trail of bodies they believed the scouts to have left but ended up spotting a Hunter slitting a Psions throat before breaking open a panel on the ship and removing various pieces. Instead of disturbing the Hunter they moved on, coming across a group of Cabal near the bridge of the ship, the alarm was sounded moments later... They discovered the bodies of the scouts whilst making their escape. They confirmed they were killed by Cabal and were unsure of the fate of the Hunter as they saw no sign of them whilst fighting their way out the ship nor any sign of them once they had exited the ship.... Sera, those deaths are not on you, they should never have been aboard that ship, it was a tragic accident" Zavala stated, moving over to me and looking me in the eyes as he told me what he knew, which was a lot more than I knew. 

**_Sera, we all love you and want you to be happy and safe, if you don't let us help you how can we ensure that happens?  
_ ** **Exactly! I've been saying that all along, you don't have to be a lone wolf all the time. Just because it is expected or in your nature that does not mean that is how it has to be...**

"Sera, I'm here for you, trust me... Let me help you, let me love you" Zavala whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. 

"Zavala..." I whispered, trying, but failing to hold back the tears, he just held me as he always did when I cried.

**Sera, the list... Don't leave her anything else to blackmail you with...**

"Tell me everything Sera" Zavala whispered and I felt my chest tighten, my heart sped up and nervousness flood my body. 

_____

_Sera... I love you._

_What you did in the past_

_It doesn't matter to me_

_Trust me_

_____

"I've spied on you, Ikora and Cayde, the other faction leaders, members of FWC as well as various others. I've helped sabotage a Dead Orbit ship, stolen from the reef in the days following the Queens death... And stolen from a Cabal ship. I've also passed on information to Lakshmi but none of it was confidential, just things like how strikes went, what we faced, what weapons were popular in the crucible. Mundane stuff really. Oh, and whilst it wasn't for FWC it was still something I should never have done... I stole from you, a file on an incident in Madagascar" I said through the sniffles and hiccups that had resulted from the crying. 

"Whilst I don't condone your actions you've not done as some have and killed on the order of a faction leader, nor have you done anything for them since the Red War. Though I am disappointed you stole from me. If you had asked and given your reasoning I would have given you access to the Madagascar file... Never think I won't help you Sera, you are the woman I love, you are important to me, more so than anything else in this world" Zavala stated, moving back from me, taking my hand in his and guiding me towards the sofa.

We sat cuddling for a few minutes in silence, Zavala was staring rather intently at the wall whilst my gaze never settled in one place for too long. 

"Sera. What are you planning on doing?" Zavala asked causing me to jump a little at the sudden sound which seemed to amuse Zavala somewhat as his rather serious expression had become a small smirk. 

________________________________

Zavala – His & Sera’s apartment

________________________________

I pulled Sera in closer as she gave me a playful glare, obviously not as amused as I was at the fact I'd managed to scare her. Something I'd never been able to do purposefully, she always knew when it was coming. 

"I'm going to get Arjic and Luca to help me track this member of the hidden down and see what information I can get from them" she said and I smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head before letting out a sigh. 

"I may know where you can find them. Ikora had her Hidden infiltrate the Osiris Brotherhood once she found they were getting nowhere with the Followers of Yor. Many are still on Mercury I believe, then again, I don't often see the reports her Hidden send her" I said and Sera simply nodded, shifting to place her legs over mine and snuggle into me. I simply held her close and closed my eyes. I hadn't slept well knowing she wasn't beside me.

"One day we need to go out together, not into the city or the outskirts but outside the walls... There's this spot in the EDZ, specifically the Winding Cove that I want you to see, we should go there" Sera muttered, a small yawn escaping her lips causing her to chuckle. 

"I used to be able to go a few days without proper sleep... You and your normal bedtime and morning alarms, you've made me a soft Hunter" Sera stated and I just shrugged.

"If it means I get to fall asleep with you in my arms that's fine with me. Anyway, you never sleep for more than a few hours a night unless you've really worn yourself out" I stated and Sera nodded.  

**_Zavala, you need to think about getting ready to leave_ ** **_  
_ ** **And you need a nap misses**

"Fine... I'll have an hour or two" Sera sighed, though as she went to move I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her and standing up causing her to laugh.

"It's so lovely to hear you laugh" I said as I made my way through to the bedroom, dropping Sera on the bed causing her to let out a little yelp as she bounced on the bed. 

"I'll see you later and we can have a quiet night in with no disruptions, I'll make sure of it" I said and Sera simply smiled at me as she stripped herself down to her underwear and crawled into the bed, not saying another word as she settled down, only returning my kiss as I leant down and connected our lips. 

My Hunter. My silly Hunter. 


End file.
